


He Fought The World Alone And Now It's

by NidoranDuran



Category: The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild
Genre: Anal Sex, Bondage, Dom/sub, F/M, Flogging, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rough Sex, Spanking, Wax Play
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-24
Updated: 2019-07-24
Packaged: 2020-07-12 17:22:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,403
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19950001
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NidoranDuran/pseuds/NidoranDuran
Summary: Once she's come to terms with what's happened and how her kingdom is now in ruins, Zelda reminisces about all the destroyed places she and Link made love, and then thinks of the one place now free for them to experiment in: the dungeon, where the princess becomes willing slave to her knight. Anonymous commission.





	He Fought The World Alone And Now It's

It took Zelda a long time to begin wandering the ruins of Hyrule Castle again. It was not an easy thing to do after so long, but the dust had settled and Ganondorf had been defeated, and it was time to confront what she had been putting off. Zelda couldn't help Hyrule heal until she had. With Link by her side, she began to walk through the ruins of the castle and the surrounding town, now in disrepair and utterly ravaged, the walls torn down to stumps and struggles that only further impressed upon Zelda the hopeless weirdness of this situation. The emotional impact was immense, but as Zelda walked through more of it, she found that the memories evoked by the different sights before her induced something else.

It started at the city gate, where she saw the same little alcove where Link pushed her up against the wall with his mouth pushing into her needy pussy, greedily licking at her pussy while she placed a hand over her mouth, struggling to keep from letting out a nervous cry of pleasure. It was the first time that she'd ever done something sexual in public. It was a rush of pure pleasure, more than she felt capable of dealing with, struggling to deal with a lot of fever and confusion that she was overwhelmed by. This pressure and delight made for such a strange situation and want that she just had to accept and give in to.

Then there was the faint impression of an alley way, the walls of the two buildings now gone, but one gray afternoon, they provided the dark covers and shadows necessary for the princess to sink down to her knees and reciprocate the favour he had paid her hours earlier, but with more dangerous stakes. The now overgrown remnants of a dirt road were once heavily traveled paths where people walked by, unaware and startled by the idea that at any moment Zelda would have been caught with a soldier's cock down her throat in public.

The ruins of a tavern held the stumpy, rotting chunks of wood that was once a place they went in with cloaks and pretending to be other people. Zelda's chance to be a normal young woman for a night, enjoying some drinks, and ending up fingerfucked in a dark corner under the table, her moans struggling to keep from drunkenly escape her lips. There was a lot of struggle and tension that proved hotter and messier, making her tremble and ache under this deepening swell of pure lust.

Then further north, back toward the castle. The guard post where Zelda had cockily come to fuck a fresh recruit just hoping she could get back at her father and also prove herself better than the trainee she was so determined to show up. Joke was on her, as Link fucked her brains out and left her so overwhelmed that they had to spend the rest of the day hiding under her legs worked again and she could walk properly. She came back for more the very next day and plunged into the same madness all over again.

The dining hall, where Zelda's shrieks filled the night while she was pulled on top of the table and fucked senseless, gasping and squealing in throbbing rushes of pleasure so wild and so desperate. The castle's soldiers were short staffed that night and surely the dining hall wasn't worth protecting, so the room was the perfect place to fuck out in the open, wild, frenzied. They ended up ruining a few chairs in the course of their hard fucking, but that wasn't a problem; they could blame it on absolutely nothing, because nobody would ever believe the princess and her knight were in the dining hall fucking.

Up in Zelda's chambers, where Link would climb up the walls to get to her, first developing his ability to scale heights under the pressure of needing to get into the princess's room, to fuck her right there on her bed and pound her into gasping bliss. They fucked hardest in her room, the guards positioned down the way and blocking people from even approaching her room, which meant they could cut loose in there without any fear, knowing nobody could hear them in this wild and reckless indulgence. Not only did he wreck her bed, but sometimes he pushed over the balcony and dared her to scream out into the night and let her whole kingdom know she was his.

In Zelda's study, the princess was almost always fucked over her desk, hard thrusts cramming into her ass and her pussy, making her shudder and heave under the thrill of some of the roughest sex he could give her. There were always considerations, always worries to observe as they tried to fuck without anyone catching them, but there was always lax security by her study, down too many halls for anyone to sneak in. It meant they could unwind there, Link's cock pushing on into the pleasure and the excitement of something wild, reckless, truly desperate.

Even the throne room had been defiled. After a particularly spiteful bout of arguing with her father, Zelda had Link sit on the throne while she rode his cock, the princess desecrating the seat of power in Hyrule by being taken by a man who wasn't much more than a commoner for all intents. He was the man she loved, though, and without a care Zelda indulged in the pleasure she felt so utterly due, taking on this ecstasy and riding him hard and hot, showing off the pleasure and desperation that she had been so desperately in need of, taking no chances and holding nothing back in the way she gave in to absolutely all of it.

But there was one place that a hundred years ago, they could never have fucked. The dungeon. It was the one place always watched. Prisoners and guards alike kept the place full, kept them from indulging in the most depraved fantasies Zelda had, ones that ran deeper and more wicked than simply having sex in public. She wanted to be treated like a sex slave by her knight, wanted to be dragged from her royal stature and violated. And once she realized the emotions her tour was filling her with, got through the harsher of those emotions, and realized she had not had sex for a hundred years... There was really only one place to take this next.

Link stood behind Zelda as he admired the chained princess, between her lovely, round ass and her new, adorable short hair. Zelda looked great, and with the chains keeping her arms up over her head and a spreader bar keeping her legs apart, she looked even better, a show of submission and vulnerability that was far more intense and depraved than it was ever going to be before. They were in the interrogation room, though he was sure the implements lining the table were not like what had ever been used in here by the guards who watched over the castle dungeon. Well, perhaps the whip was, but the steadily burning candle and the paddle he had laid out were not conventional interrogation items, at least for the intentions that he was working toward.

"I said I would belong to you if you saved Hyrule, and I meant it," Zelda whined. "I'm yours now, Link, and I'll let you do whatever you want to me." Stripped naked, trembling, she could barely contain her smile, barely act in character and finding that she was a complete mess, struggling through the odd desire and heat of being on display for him. She was so ready, so hot, and the desire was a lot of weirdness that she felt just so eager to give in to, but to give in like this... This was going to be a lot. "Make me your slave, Link."

Picking up the paddle, there was absolutely no warning for how quickly Link moved, taking a rough step forward and swinging the paddle onward against her with a harsh strike, catching Zelda off guard with a rough, powerful impact of the bare, flat paddle striking her ass. Zelda hadn't expected it to be so quick, but Link had some very intense ideas for how he wanted to dominate her, how to make this special. It was a special sure to get weirder and worse as he pushed forward, as he imposed upon her something unexpected, something driven by a need to completely overwhelm and indulge now.

Link kept the paddle coming crashing down, each push harder and rougher with something that had no intention of stopping. Zelda's plump ass shook with each harsh swing, and he made sure each impact was a loud and harsh rush of chaos, enough strength behind each swing to make Zelda gasp out hotly. Pain was what she felt. Direct, broad pain hitting flat across her cheeks, distributing the pressure and leaving her aflame with pressure, heat rising and inducing a lot of messy cravings inside of her as she took on this fervid pressure. It was something she felt horribly equipped to deal with, covering so much more area than his open palm, and able to move with much less worry of being hurt or struck with anything too harsh. His hand wasn't going to get sore this way.

It let him keep moving, keep striking. Each motion back and forth was a deeply focused swing into madness, wild and provoking something twisted, something that craved only more. The impact of each strike across her ass was stronger and more wicked, driven by a desire to make her lose herself. "It's so much!" she gasped, head rolled back, shuddering under the crushing weight of way too much to deal with. Zelda couldn't believe this was all happening, couldn't believe how harsh this as. "Link, it's--oh, no. I won't complain. I'm yours. I'm here to be yours, I promise, I'll keep going. Do with me what you will."

The rough strikes continued, a harsh crash into pure aggression and roughness. "Your ass belongs to me," he said. His territorial glee was impossible to contain, his wicked desire played out with shameless delight, a push into wild chaos. Link had in mind a lot of things to do to her fine ass, and he wanted to make sure it was ready for him, a senseless and rough paddling testing her limits and indulging in the pleasures he was unafraid of completely pushing into. Shying away from the wild desire would have done him no good; this was an opportunity beyond reason, but at the same time, he struggled to contain himself. Zelda's plush ass getting struck and spanked induced within Link so many hungers, want throbbing and spiraling out of control as he kept up the pace.

He wanted so badly to just toss the paddle away and fuck her raw, but he kept going, roughing her up, inducing within Zelda one pained surge after another, making her yell and thrash, shivering against the chains she tugged at. She didn't have much of anywhere to go, between the spreader bar holding her legs a firm and static distance apart while in turn holding her in place, her arms up over her head, keeping her from protecting herself. All that Zelda could do was continue to endure this steady and continued attention, the roughness and brutality of ever-firmer, ever harsher strikes. Her body was under a lot of hopeless attention now, but she was determined to see it through, even if this was too hot and wild to believe.

When the paddle clattered down onto the table, Zelda heaved a sigh of relief, panting heavily as her head hung down low. Her ass was sore from that, bright red and aching from the punishment. Was that it? Would he fuck her now that he'd wound her up with the paddle? She was hopeful, but at the same time, the pain had left her pussy slick, receptive and ready for his touch. For something. For anything, really. She wanted it so badly, craving the feeling of him driving his cock into her and fucking her like he owned her after what he'd done to her. It was an infuriating mess of lust and desire too hot and messy to control.

There was no sensible turn around though. Link wanted to fuck her. He wanted to fuck her bad. Zelda's ass looked just perfect and ripe for his touch, but he wanted to express and explore much worse things than just spanking, which even with the paddle was just a fancier version of what he'd already done. He wanted much more than that, and as he seized the riding crop, he took to happily making it worse with the strike of the crop against her back.

Whatever Zelda was prepared for, it wasn't being flogged. She let out a harsh yell of surprise as he took to sharper and more focused impacts upon her, the heat and panic hitting her very suddenly as he took to striking her ass, imposing upon her something sudden and completely not okay. "Link!" Zelda shrieked. She wasn't ready for this. The ferocity and power of how sudden roughness made her struggle under something she couldn't possibly deal with.; Each swing of the riding crop made her struggle, made her shudder under so much more primal heat than she could deal with, and Link felt himself really getting worked up.

"I can tell this is turning you on." He spoke in short bursts, in direct and confident assurance that he had the control he needed over this situation. There wasn't a damn thing that would save Zelda now from what he was doing to her. Link was in control and intent on making sure she was completely obedient to him, giving in utterly and unable to fight against this swelling madness, a desire and want that felt like way too much to deal with. He kept up the abuse, and Zelda whined in surrender and acceptance.

He was right. Each strike of the riding crop against the soft, pale skin of her back made her shudder under so much more pleasure and excitement than she felt capable of dealing with, arousal swelling with each red mark he left on her skin, each imperfection showing off the helpless and frustrated sort of desire threatening to unravel her completely. The pain built, desperation swelling, desire getting messier and stronger out of control. She didn't know how to handle it or what was supposed to make this better, but she wanted so badly to give in to it, shaking harder, each strike building up within her a tension too wild and messy to believe.

"Yes, it is!" she gasped. Why fight it? Zelda was in a position of readiness now, wanting to just accept the pleasure and burn up brightly in its thrall. "It's turning me on. I'm your slave, and if you want to hurt me, then I'll take it, and I'll thank you, but pleas,e it's getting to be too much. Just--just fuck me!" She was hopeless, but even still Zelda received nothing. Nothing but strikes to her back, sore marks threatening to leave welts as she endured the chaos and burning, direct ecstasy of agony.

The riding crop didn't have quite enough for Link to keep at it for too long, and the more precise pain was something he saw as a bit more cruel than necessary to inflict upon Zelda. So he took another approach, seizing hold instead of the candle and holding it over her arm. Zelda turned to see what was going on just enough for the drip of hot wax to splash onto her arm, making her yell in confused heat and shock. The wax cooled immediately, but the searing, lingering sensation was not a gentle one, and as Link began to guide the candle along, he was wicked in his drifting indulgence, the twisted push into wild heat and unrelenting depravity that saw him completely ruining her.

The higher that Link held the candle, the cooler the wax was when it fell onto her. Still hardly cool by any means, but it wasn't as intense as when he held the flame just barely over her skin and the running wax was freshly melted, molten, at its most painful and searing. The noises Zelda made were intense and panicked, getting harsher and more desperate whenever he made such a move, and Zelda hadn't the slightest idea how to contain and compose herself in light of what he was doing to her, what he could do when he got worked up. His treatment was a harsh one, and the droplets of cooled wax now lingering over her body and clinging to her skin was a new level of insane.

Taking this on and genuinely making the effort to contain herself and give in was something more ridiculous and intense than Zelda was ready for, but she loved it The lingering wax running in drips along her body and standing as a gorgeous, agonizing testament to her twisted needs was something absolutely too wild and twisted to believe. None of it made sense, so wrong and twisted, with Zelda feeling defiled under this madness. Defiled, and he hadn't even stuck his cock in her yet.

He was damn close, though. All of the wax play gave Link more reason to pay mind to Zelda's perfect skin than ever before. She was gorgeous, and taking all of his rough treatment had done nothing to change that. She was so remarkable, and now he wanted to make the most of that, to find pleasure in taking her and making sure she was utterly lost to him. But before he could put the candle down and make his move, something special happened. Zelda's pussy was already dripping onto the floor more than the candle was dripping onto her, but as he brought it around front and let some wax fall onto her breasts, he brought her to an unexpected and hot reaction.

Zelda came hard and loud, just from this abuse alone. The idea that pain and submission could get her off this hard was a tough pill to swallow, as she gasped and squealed in surprise, rising sensation and pressure hitting her hard, and she didn't know how to deal with what was going on, moaning and thrashing in raw confusion as she came. The cries and whines and noises she made were overwhelming, intense and hot and showing off a side of her that proved exactly the sort of fucked up depravity Zelda was now, frustratingly, all about this sort of treatment, which brought on a lot of shameful swells of sensations she didn't really have any way to deal with, but she knew she wanted more. Wanted it more than anything.

This had turned out better than expected, but even though Zelda was sopping wet and a sure fucking disaster, he knew he wanted her ass. He blew out the candle and tossed it carelessly onto the table before admiring his handiwork at last. Pale skin turned red from the spanking, turned redder from the flogging, and speckled with dried-on wax that clung to her skin. She was truly a mess primed for his vulgar intentions now, a gorgeous and utterly depraved sight. Her perfect, soft, round, bright red ass called to him, filled him with a lust and a hunger beyond sense, and he was resolute now in his intentions.

Zelda had been so used to the roughness he showed her with various toys and implements that she wasn't really thinking about the ways that Link could have gotten rough with her with his hands. He undid the spreader bar and lifted her up, but not like she'd expected him to. Link was in a rough move after everything he'd done to her, and he was intent on absolutely ruining her ass, hooking his arms under her legs and then in turn behind her neck, lifting her up full nelson stile with her wrists still chained up from the ceiling. It was in this position that his very sore royal lover was finally pulled down ass-first onto his cock and given something that would sate her most twisted desires. 

"Link!" Zelda screamed. It was all she could scream, as the huge cock drove itself so suddenly and harshly into her ass, filled her, made her struggle and ache with the punishing fervor of being so completely filled. His thick cock was a lot to handle everything everything else he'd done to her, its own sort of sensation, but it was hardly painful compared to being whipped and roughed up. Which was a messy sort of problem given that she wasn't sure exactly what to deal with.

Not that it mattered; Link was dealing with all of it. Holding tightly onto Zelda's body and brutally fucking her, hard motions guiding her up and down his cock, stuffing her tight, round ass full of cock and claiming her as his own. There was no more direct and more fierce way to make clear his intentions upon her or the surrender that ruled her. It was a lot of pleasure, a lot of excitement and heat primal enough to indulge in. Raw, pulsing ecstasy brought on an excess of feelings and sensations, her desperate pussy ignored, but as his cock imposed upon her ass something brilliant, she wasn't really thinking about her pussy.

There was so much else going on to enjoy, fucked into creamy submission with her body folded in half and Link's strong arms keeping her entirely dominated by his cock. She squealed in twisting delight, moaning louder and stronger as she endured the throbbing rush of something unstoppable. Link wasn't speaking now, which didn't surprise Zelda at all; he was a man of few words, and now that he was fucking her he didn't have any words; he expressed everything just fine by taking hold of her and hammering her into submission fucking Zelda without a care and letting her feel this wild and most insanely depraved of treatments. he just fucked her, focusing only on taking her, claiming her, his strong thrusts and the unfettered indulgence making for something as strong and wicked as he could muster, all while he kept her heaving, kept her rocking up and down his cock.

He didn't need to speak, though. Words would have done nothing for Link in this situation. Not like just fucking her into raw, blinding submission would. Physical expression was more than enough for him to get what he wanted, keeping up this senseless pace and wildly fucking her into a state of something too hot and fierce to believe. Zelda had no choice but to take it, but to keep getting bounced along and pounded by Link's cock, happily giving in to a deeper and more reckless and greedy loss of sense and reason.

"I belong to you," she moaned. "Your cock owns me, and I'll do anything to satisfy it!" To give in fully and play at being his slave, Zelda wanted to lay down words meant to encourage him meant to lay out the depraved truths of everything she wanted to give him. It was such a wrong and depraved way to have sex; she could only imagine how angry being the sex slave to a soldier would have made her father, an ever-present motivation for many of the sexual things she got into, always pushing her limits with Link and finding that she had rather kinky, wild tastes of her own. The dungeon and everything he did to her in the dungeon had proved so exciting and satisfying, bringing about the wild indulgence and pleasure she felt she just had to accept, had to give in to. Zelda was utterly without hesitation now; she just wanted more, and she wanted it without condition, hesitation, or surrender.

Up and down she moved, getting rocked ever firmer along the huge cock, dominated and punished and claimed with something truly special, a wild rush of throbbing ecstasy that left Zelda not caring about her pussy being ignored, treated to so much pleasure that she just couldn't care. It was too good. Searing bliss overwhelmed her, bringing on so many ideas and delights, her ass getting the fuck of a lifetime and Zelda absolutely ecstatic about letting it happen, letting the pleasure overwhelm and consume her. she needed it. Needed it so badly, and there was no thought or sense that could provide her with the reason or sense necessary to ever not just succumb. She was hooked on Link's cock, more truth in her admissions of being his slave than she was brave enough to express.

But the evidence was clear in her release. In the way she not only came, but hit a messy squirting orgasm as he full nelson fucked her ass raw. She howled in ecstasy as she lost herself, pussy gushing as her whole body tightened up and the unbelievable heat of being so utterly dominated hit her hard. She had been hurt and used and fucked into complete submission, and for it she came hard, her ass tightening up around Link's cock, begging his own release, and he was utterly unashamed of how he pulled her down to the base of his cock and blew a hot, gooey flood of cum up her ass. Zelda shrieked, whined, howled as she lost herself, and then once Link was done with her, he simply lifted her up off of his cock and let her stumble down to her feet, slung forward a bit by the pull of the chains and her clumsy struggles to hold steady.

"It was worth waiting a hundred years for you to pound my guts again," Zelda whimpered, as she lay fuck-drunk in chains, slumped and helpless. She didn't even get to look back over her shoulder before Link drove into her ass again, and the shrieking princess was happy to give in to all of it. "Yes!" she shrieked,giving herself up completely to the wild ecstasy of whatever Link wanted of her.

She was, after all, his reward for saving Hyrule.

**Author's Note:**

> If you enjoyed this depravity, why not follow me on twitter https://twitter.com/nidoran_duran and get updates on my new and upcoming stories?


End file.
